7 years later
by H20zikkiisamazing
Summary: It's seven years later and in the group there's affairs, marriages, and confused pregnancies as well as the odd kidnapping! During all of this will the group be able to keep their mermaid identities a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Rikki POV It has been 10 years now since I became a mermaid. I can't believe it's been that long. Bella and Will are still together and so are Cleo and Lewis but I can see their relationship is a bit strained at the moment. I am STILL with Zane, Pessimistic as I am I secretly thought it wouldn't last when we got back together 7 years ago but I really think he loves me.

FLASHBACK

I was curled up in a ball on the beach thinking and crying. This wasn't me I was strong but I couldn't get the good times off my mind nevertheless I keep thinking 'he kissed her, he kissed Sophie' but it made no difference I just remembered his deep brown eyes and want him back but could I just forgive and forget? I saw him strolling up the beach he saw me and I quickly wiped my eyes but not quickly enough. "What's wrong?" He asked, I wish he wasn't so caring so that I could just get over him. We sat in silence for a few moments and then I decided to speak. "I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about you my heart wants you back but my head says that you will just hurt me again." I could see that those last words hurt him slightly. "Listen to your heart, I promise I will never let you down again. I love you." His last words were ringing round my head making me feel like a loved up teen. " I think I love you to" Zane leaned in for a kiss and I accepted it. Something told me everything was going to be ok.

END OF FLASHBACK

I was sat on the small moth eaten sofa in the office of the cafe which I now worked. A smile appeared on my lips as I remembered Sophie running from the office crying the day after me and Zane got back together 'she never appeared again' I thought happily.

Suddenly Zane walked in through the office door interrupting my reflective mood. "Everyone's here" he said before escorting me from the office

"Hi Rikki" said Bella and she and cleo smiled. Also around a large wooden table were will and Lewis both sipping their drinks and chatting between was now gesturing to the seat in between her and Bella. They had been talking about nonsense for a few minuets when Lewis ,who had been swinging on his chair suddenly fell sideways into Cleo spilling his smoothie all down Cleo's front. She quickly stood up and yelled

"You idiot!" Gaining many funny looks from other customers before sprinting into the office and closing the door her just as I hearted a light thud.

"I have got a spare shirt in there I'll go sort her out." I said

"That was a bit of an over reaction though wasn't it" Bella wondered and I agreed puzzled. As I opened the door to the office I saw the tale that I expected and grinned drying it off.

"So what was all that about?" I asked as Bella to entered shutting the door behind her. "Did you not see he fell on me and spilt his drink on me knowing full well what would happen. He should have been more careful" she spat.

"We'll he obviously didn't mean to" Bella said carefully

"There's obviously more to it than that" I questioned un fooled.

" no it's just that it's fine" she smiled and said "anyway I need to get to work so I'll see you both later." As she left Bella said

"She's definitely hiding something, maybe something happened between her and Lewis?" "Yeah mabye" I replied "Anyway" Bella started again "I need to get to work" Bella now worked as a primary school music teacher at the local school. She came in every day in her lunch break. "ok see you later" I smiled

As she left she and Zane crossed in the doorway and he came and sat next to her.

"Honestly Cleo and Lewis today, arguing worse than usual!"

"I know" I replied. "Rikki?" I made an odd grunt to notify him that she was indeed listening " these past seven years have been the happiest in my entire life and I have been beginning to wonder what I would ever do without you" I was now paying full attention to him not daring to blink "so I was wondering"...


	2. Chapter 2

Cleo's POV I need to talk to someone. My dad has always told me to stay where I am happy and at the moment I don't know if that's with Lewis. He is quite intense at the moment and always wants to know where I am 24/7. I would tell Rikki but she has never been good with emotions. I decided to tell my other special friend first. I need 'sympathetic' advice and to be honest that would just bore Rikki. I scrolled down my list of contacts on my phone and stopped at B, I needed Bella.

" Bella?" "Oh hi Cleo" Bella replied " I need to talk to you now" I stated breathing heavily "Err ok" Bella was obviously worried as she continued " meet you at mako in five minuets?" "Sounds good" I was calming down now and hung up.

As I waited alone at mako five minuets felt like five century's. I kept wondering 'am I doing the right thing?' But I honestly don't feel anything for Lewis anymore. The last time we did ...it I didn't find it at all special that was last week and since then we seem to always be arguing and I don't want to get to far in with marriage or anything else. I need Bella's advice in how to get out of it.

Bella entered the moon pool silently and came straight over to me as I sat curled up in the sand. "What is it?" She questioned simply. I took a while to answer as I tried to work out how to word it and came to the conclusion that I could just tell her. It would be a lot harder to tell Lewis. " I want to break up with Lewis" I took a deep breath " I need your advice about how." Bella paused obviously thinking about how to word her reply, "Your the most important person here. If your not happy then I see your problem but trust me you can do it and me and Rikki will stay with you and support you. There are other boys out there and you can have any of them." I braved a smile and wiped away my tears I had the best friends. Now was the hard bit. Tell Lewis how I feel.

I closed the door to mine and Lewis' house and stepped over the mat taking a deep breath. "Lewis" I called out loud as I could manage without being sick where I stood. "Yes honey" he called back " I-I need to talk to you now" "Ok" he sighed "I am a bit busy though"

We sat down and he sensed something was wrong immediately. I had no clue where to go from here. He obviously was busy so he said "you wanted to say something?" I started crying and he reached out to comfort me but I pushed his hand away. " I'm breaking up with you!" I cried. Then I ran I ignored the yells of "we need to talk about this and ran. On the way to the pier, tears running uncontrollably down my face, I saw will and turned away. I was in no mood to socialise but to late. He was calling after me, "Cleo! Cleo!" Obviously he was faster than I thought because as I dived off the pier He was right on my tale... Literally. He grabbed the end and as I sped off to mako he was still there. I couldn't shake him off as I slowed into the stone cave entrance I gave up and decided to just tell him what happened. As he approached the surface he gasped for breath. I guess I forgot he needed oxygen. I braved a small smile as this thought came to mind but it quickly disappeared when I thought back to Lewis.

" what happened Cleo you can tell me" will managed to say when his breathing had evened out a bit. I told him everything through outbursts of tears. When she was done they just sat in silence. " thanks for listening to me will It means a lot." Cleo finally broke the silence." I never thought of you as much of a listener but thanks." I don't know what made me do it I guess It was just the spur of the moment but I kissed him and he kissed me back. It was amazing, special and exiting. I wasn't thinking about anything but him. I should have been, but I wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Rikkis POV

" These past seven years have been the happiest in my entire life and I have been beginning to wonder what I would ever do without you" I was now paying full attention to him not daring to blink "so I was wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife" I stayed completely still very conscious of his deep dark brown eyes piercing me with a longing look and then I said

"No" he just looked at me like a lost puppy, crestfallen, wow I really meant a lot to him didn't i. I laughed out loud for a second gaining a very confused look from Zane then decided to put him out of his misery.

" of corse I'll marry you you fool!" She laughed "your face when I said no, priceless." I couldn't help it another fit of giggles came over me. He got up and grabbed me round the middle whilst I squirmed and played to one of my most prominent weaknesses... The tickle! He tickled me whilst I wept in giggles unable to move from fear of splitting my sides when I decided enough was enough. Time to fight back! I freed my right hand and quickly made a fist "Ouch!" Zane said as he released me rubbing his wrist but still grinning " what was that for?" I smiled and told him " you should know by now zaneie boy I am always going to win!"

He laughed and we walked out arms round each other until Zane told me he had to go see his dad. I was in no mood for that delightful event today so I told him to meet me back at our cafe in 2 hours. He agreed and before he went he lent in for a kiss and I basked in the bliss it brought me. I do love him.

As I walked alone down to the pier I saw someone who looked familiar. I don't know why but anger seemed to bubble up inside me as I saw his face and we made eye contact. He had short blonde/brown hair and he was on a boat. He broke eye contact and whispered something to one of his colleagues who also looked at me. I would have gone and spoken to him but I got a bad feeling from looking at him. He obviously knew me to because of the way he reacted. I decided to just go back to The cafe to meet with Zane. I wasn't scared but I was curious as to where that feeling had come from. I didn't understand. I racked my brain for where I knew him from and all I got was my brain telling me it wanted to swim!

Zane then opened the office door came and sat next to me.

"So What's new?" He questioned

" err well" I was wondering whether to tell him.

" you can tell me anything Rikki you know that don't you" he paused " are you having second thoughts about the wedding?"

" oh no nothing like that" I resigned to tell him " I saw a familiar face at the pier today. I recognised him but I can't remember where from. It gave me a really bad feeling when I saw him I didn't like it."

" don't worry you'll work it out I am sure"

" yeah your right I should get it off my mind. I will be very busy over the next few weeks toning down you and your dads mad wedding plans anyways!" I smiled

" how did you know that was what we were doing?" Zane questioned slightly puzzled and amused,

" hey I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't know the ways and means of Zane Bennett!" I smiled happily

" I'll lock up today you go home and I'll meet you there" I told Zane.

"Ok see you later" Zane replied and blew a kiss as he left. After sifting through some paperwork for half an hour I checked my watch and realised that it was time to lock up. I came out to the cafe and hurried some customers away. As I stepped into the cold night breeze I got my bag out with all my stuff in and began searching through the rubble for the key to the cafe. Suddenly I stopped. I dropped my bag. I remembered who it was that I had seen.

I need to get away now I thought, stiff. As soon as the thought crossed my mind a black van pulled up besides me and I ran as fast as I could but not fast enough. A hairy over large hand was pressed up against my mouth. As I struggled I felt a sharp searing pain in my arm and turned my head to see a needle in injecting a liquid. Then my vision went funny and I blacked out.

**i hope you enjoyed it! I just want to let you know that i'm uploading a lot of chapters at once this week but it won't always be this frequent sorry :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Wills POV

I lay down on the granulated sand and thought about what happened. Big mistake. As soon as I thought about what happened I thought about the consequences of my actions. How could I? She was one of my girlfriends best friends and she had just broken up with one of my best friends. I seem to have thought the word friends a lot in those sentences when the chances are that I no longer had any. I was just their and so I became the rebound guy. She didn't feel for me at all. I knew that even though she kissed me. It was amazing but it wasn't real. It was done through sympathy not love. The problem was all that I wanted to feel at this time was guilt and remorse but I couldn't I also felt a longing to carry on right now despite my conscious telling me otherwise. For me it really was a wonderful encounter.

As I moved my head the inches it required to see her stunning face I noticed she was stirring . I really hated myself for admitting it but I had never been like this with Bella and that thought scared me I had spent over seven years with someone and the time I cheated I felt more for Cleo immediately. Cleo's eyes flickered open and she looked at me emotionless for a second.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed "OH MY GOD" she was now chanting 'it really happened' over and over. I was amused for a second with the thought of the scream causing an earthquake like in the cartoons I used to watch when I was little. Then reality kicked in and it took a lot not to scream out myself.

" how could we have done this? Bella will never speak to me again and the whole world will hate me" she started to cry and I wondered for a second how she still had tears in her after yesterday. I leant over to comfort her but she pushed my hand away. I understood that it could never happen again. But I still wanted it to.

As I tried to comfort her and she pushed me away even further I heard a thud. Someone was coming up to the moon pool. Cleo dived in the water but I hung back to smooth over the sand without making a sound then into dived in. Once I was out of sight I turned to see who was in the moon pool. When I saw who it was I immediately thought how lucky it was we got out without him seeing us Lewis would have gone mental... He was obviously looking for Cleo and I saw him sit and begin to draw pictures in the sand. He looked utterly depressed and this just added to my nearly unbearable guilt.

Cleo who was hovering in the water beside me gestured to go up to the surface. I complied following her slowly. As we approached the surface I noticed little things about Cleo' s tail. As she was taller than Bella it was a bit longer than hers and the scales on the end of it were glimmering silver. In my opinion it was nicer than Bella's and again I even felt bad admitting this.

At the surface I just looked at Cleo willing her to speak and she did.

" Will we can't tell anyone about this do you understand?" I nodded " I mean It will"

"Ok I get it Cleo, never happened" Cleo breathed a sigh of relief "thank you will you don't know how much it means to me that this stays a secret" I nodded again as she sped off leaving me to swim the long way home. As I pulled up on the beach I planned to go straight to mine and Bella's place and get changed. As I walked their I got a lot of funny looks being soaking wet and covered in sand. Luckily Bella wasn't in but I presumed that she would be any minuet now as her work would be finishing soon. I covered up my full day disappearance by making a mess and getting out loads of movies. As far as Bella was concerned I had been having a full day movie marathon! Sure enough within five minuets Bella's voice rang out.

" Hi honey I'm home" Bella called out

" Hi Bella I'm just watching another movie" I lied easily

" have you even left the sofa all day?" Bella questioned amused

"What's the point I have everything I need here, food beer and now you" I grinned but felt awful inside. Bella laughed,

"well I think you need some exercise now. How about upstairs?" She kissed me and I went along with it but the guilt was really killing me.

**so what do you think? Enjoying it? Any ideas about who kidnaped Rikki? What about Will good intentions and just in a bad situation or is it all his fault? Please review it really inspires me to update more thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rikki's POV

I was very slowly becoming conscious and getting vision my eyes again. The first thought that came to mind was my ridiculously painfully headache. I honestly felt like my head had been stamped on it was like that which I would get from a hangover only 10 times more painful and the main difference was when I had a hang over I was usually in my nice comfortable bed. This was currently an event which it was wistfully longing for .

Making a brave stab of ignorance to the pulsing of blood I could feel through the veins my head I attempted to massage the muscles which currently felt like they were on fire when I realised something about my arms, to be honest I was amazed I hadn't noticed but the feel of my headache was so overwhelming it seemed understandable. They were in a strange contraption where they were held out in a crucifix position by chains attached to the ceiling and very tight metal cuffs around my wrists. From the cuffs came two straight thick pieces of metal which were on either side of my hands forcing them completely straight. I know immediately I would not be able to use my powers whilst I was here as making a fist was completely impossible.

I wondered fleetingly if their might be a reason my hands were like this. Could he have worked out it was something like this. I was in a really bad situation here and I felt completely naked with my powers out of action. I looked down to my legs and they to were cuffed and attached to the chair I was sitting on. I realised that the chair was attached to the wall behind me too and was made completely of metal, boy he sure did hate me now. He has left absolutely nothing to chance and has most definitely got me stumped.

The chair reminded me of an electric chair and this thought scared me a lot. I felt useless how he had control of me here. He seemed to have thought of everything. I couldn't find a way to move never mind plan escape.

My thoughts changed to my surroundings. I was in a very small room, if you can call it a room, it was more like a cupboard and the chair I was sat in took up about 80% of the space. Their was a door but I couldn't touch it even though it was right next to me because I couldn't move my hands. This annoyed me greatly but I figured that even if I could touch it I couldn't do anything as it was made of reinforced metal.

I was shivering with cold, a sensation I wouldn't usually feel as I could generate heat through my hands. It didn't help that I was sat in a vest top but to be fair I only thought I would be out for a couple of minuets walking home and I had a sweater in my bag... My bag, I dropped it and if they hadn't picked it up maybe that could give Zane or someone a clue to what happened to me. That was my best hope for now.

I looked for the origin of the cold and there was a small window to my left, open. When I said small I meant it it was about the size of a playing card and was obviously just there to make me more uncomfortable and feel hopeless as I could see out of it that I was about 30 stories up in a block of flats and all I could see were hundreds of back streets going on for miles. Nothing I remotely recognised. Where am I? I wondered uselessly.

I sat for am few moments attempting to spit the gag from my mouth when I saw a frame around the wall opposite me, it was like the type of wall you would see in a recording studio...I was being watched. This made me even more uncomfortable if that is possible and as I sat looking at it I heard movement on the other side of the door. It was being unbolted. It opened and he came in smirking all over whilst I bubbled with anger and hatred

" remember me?" He asked. I just glared.

**so do you like the chapter? :) I hope there isn't to many mistakes. Please review I always love reading them. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeese ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cleo's POV

I was curled up on the corner of my old bed crying. I had moved back into my dad's house temporarily so as to get my life back on track from my break up. The thing was the break up was no longer the thing bothering me. I was distraught about what I had done to Bella. I did it with her boyfriend and I hated myself for it. Only last week she was confiding in me about how she was going to ask will his thoughts about getting married and I egged her on thinking it was great how she was going to be blunt, shy away from tradition. Now I felt sick. Actually I felt physically sick.

I ran to the bathroom and began to throw up. As I stood up I looked in the mirror supporting my body weight with my arms pressuring the sink. I saw my reflection. I looked like a sick ghost not just from the physicality of me being sick but the look I saw through my eyes. Hatred, guilt and most of all anger.

Anger that he took advantage of me at such a weak moment. He had a girlfriend for god sake! But I came on to him. I was being harsh he went along with it but I initiated it. How stupid could I be? I went back to my starting point and once again curled up on the bed. Just as I got comfortable I hearted the door knock. I was reluctant for anyone to see me in this state so I yelled down the stairs.

"Kimmmm get the door now" there was no reply and the knocking grew louder so I got up and wiped my face with a towel before reaching the door and seeing a distraught and very unexpected Zane.

"Is Rikki here? " he to had evidently been crying and I just told him she wasn't and tried to get him calm enough to tell me the story. " she never came home last night and she said she was just locking up but b-b-but she she said she saw a man at the dock... Bad feeling" through his ramblings I got the idea that she was in a bad situation and I was scared but seeing that Zane was breaking down in front of me I had to stay strong.

"Have you tried ringing her?" I questioned innocently and I just got a look in return which told me he thought that was a stupid question. He replied anyway "her bag was deserted in the middle of the street that the cafés on. Her phone was in it. This gives me a really bad feeling though because she won't go anywhere without her bag"I nodded because I knew this to be true. " you text all the others to meet here and I'll call the police" I was reluctant to come in contact with Will but Rikki was much more important "Ok " he agreed obviously happy to be doing something and removed his top of the range phone from his jeans pocket and scrolled through his contacts clicking on 'Bella' obviously top of the list alphabetically, and it began to dial.

A few minuets later we were all gathered in our living room and waiting for the police to arrive. I was staring at the floor trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. I guess they would presume this was entirely out of concern for Rikki but I knew better. Just then there was a knock at the door and Zane, who sat closest went eagerly to answer it. There stood two police members and I invited them in. Once they were sat comfortably having refused drinks the first policeman spoke.

"When did you last see Rikki Chadwick?" Zane answered

"About four o'clock yesterday afternoon, she said she would lock the cafe up, that's Rikkis cafe by the way. I went home and fell asleep and I presumed she just came in late and left early so I didn't worry until this afternoon when I went to find the cafe still open and the keys on the floor with her bag a few feet away. Someone took her I know they did please find her." The pleading in his voice was crazy. I had always seen Zane as an emotionless pig and had no clue what Rikki saw in him but I could tell he really loved her.

"We will do all that is possible I promise" the second policeman comforted Zane

" was Rikki acting oddly about anything when you last saw her? did she say anything odd?" the first policeman said; He seemed un interested in Zane's emotions .

" yes" Zane answered remembering that last conversation with Rikki " she recognised a man at the docks. She said he made her feel un easy like she knew him. She was worried I could tell even if he tried to hide it. I should never have let her lock up I am so stupid. I love her I really do I love her. Find her, bring her back to me" After this Zane covered his head in his hands and I guessed he was crying. This was a very rare sight and not as pleasurable as I used to think it would be when he annoyed me when we were younger. I felt really sorry for him.

The police told us that after 24 hours they would open her as an official missing person case then organise a search for her. I felt so hopeless and I knew Zane did to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I just want to say sorry that it has been so long since I uploaded I will be quicker with the next one**

Rikki's POV

"Remember me?" He asked. I just glared.

He strutted in long trench coat mocking me as I shivered. He approached me calmly and yanked the rag from my mouth leaving a taste of blood. I decided to act calm, not to show him that I was terrified right now.

"I never forget a face" I replied showing no emotion on my face and steadying my legs as they shook in my shorts due to cold and adrenalin. we sat in silence as if he was analysing me as if searching for fear and I was not going to show it to him.

"Why?" I asked referring to why he kidnapped me, why he made sure my arms were out of action and all the other whys about the situation to which we were mutually aware.

" I had a lot of money invested in that business just to be destroyed by a little girl. I was never going to let you get away with that you would be stupid to think that I would but the thing that I am most interested in is how you did it?"

"That's for me to know" I said and I think I did a good job of sounding braver than I felt. I felt naked with my powers out of action.

"I have some theories for example I worked out that it was something to do with your hand and water so your hands are useless thanks to my new machinery and as for water-"

" leave me alone" I snarled at him secretly terrified. He couldn't find out my secret. It was bad enough people like Charlotte finding out in the day but this man is dangerous very dangerous hence why I was so scared.

" I will be happy to leave you alone. Very very alone, as soon as you get wet..."

" NO just go NOW!" I was openly panicky now and was trying to move but it was useless. He was approaching rapidly and I knew that he was going to spill his glass of water all down me. He was tilting the glass and then pored the glass of water all down my front and waited. Ten seconds later the inevitable tail appeared and he dropped the glass shocked. A few seconds later when he got over the original shock he did the most unexpected thing. He smiled!

" this is fantastic you can't walk with a tail! There is no escape", and i had to agree. Defeated I asked

"what are you going to do to me?" And he replied

" that's the beautiful thing Rikki" I snarled as he said my name " as much or as little as I want after all I have plenty of time to decide"

He took a pen knife out of his pocket and I flinched but he reached above me to the water pipe that ran across the ceiling and made a small hole in it. It was small but enough to keep a steady stream of cold water running down my neck, keeping me a mermaid. As he left he bolted the door behind him and I felt utterly defeated. I thought about Zane. I just wanted to be back in his arms now, to kiss him like I never have before. I wanted to be home. I wanted warmth and food. Who would have known that his stupid fish business meant so much to him. I wondered if he ever fixed the damage done. After I get out of this stupid room , and I will, I will see that Barry Roland or whatever his real name is goes behind bars for life.

**sorry its quite short I will make the next chapter longer please review guests to I want to know what people think.**


End file.
